


Meant To Show Our Intent

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You didn't have to do this." "But I do, beloved."





	Meant To Show Our Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt, _gesture_ at drabble_zone on dreamwidth.

"You didn't need to do this."

Bilbo only looks up when Thorin gently takes his hands into his and then lightly lifts his chin to meet his eyes. Lovely, gentle blue orbs that are so full of love and warmth towards him that Bilbo doesn't know what to make of the things that he's feeling right now.

"But I do, beloved. Dwarrow culture prides itself on how much intent is in our gestures – even those of the romantic sort. My gesture here is meant to show how much you mean to me."

Bilbo blinks before he moves to hug Thorin.


End file.
